Whirlpool Gelade
by Animefan55
Summary: After a attack on naruto and meeting the kyuubi, naruto is given the chance of getting treasure from the kyuubi that it left in another world. NarutoX Erementar gerad Elemental Gelade Crossover
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or Elemental gelade though I do control any oc character that enters here ^^

------------------------**8 YEARS AFTER KYUUBI ATTACK**-----------------------------------

Naruto was not having a good day. The reason for this being someone who he thought was a friend leading him to an ambush from the villagers. Once they had him on the ground the villagers attacked him with everything they could get their hands on to the cheers of the crowd yelling things like "kill the demon" and "this is for my family you killed demon" or the ever time favorite "finish what the fourth started. 'Why,' Naruto thought to himself,' I just can't understand why this happens to me.' The last thing he saw before he passed out was hokage-jiji saving him from the villagers that had attacked him like they did every year.

------------------------------**MINDSCAPE------------------------------------------------------------**

Waking up Naruto discovered that he was in a sewer or something. "Just great first the villagers attack now they have even thrown me out of the city. Can this possibly get any worse?" At that moment Murphy's law decide it was time for it to be obeyed. _**"Come here."**_A huge voice boomed through the halls. Curious to what it could be and ignoring the chill going up his spine Naruto heads to where he heard the voice come from. As he arrived the thing he found was like a giant gate with a tag on the door with the word 'seal' on it. Walking up to the gate to try and see in there only to get a gigantic claw almost stabbed into his head. _**" I see my jailor has come to grace me with his presence," The fox said though not really caring, " so to what do I owe this pleasure to… ahh never mind I can see that the reason you are here is from the latest attack." **_Trying not to seem afraid of this behemoth before him, Naruto asks," Can you tell me where we are and who you are?" _**Grinning the fox replied, "Currently we are in the wasteland that is known as your mind." Ignoring the indignant 'hey' that came from Naruto the fox continued, " and I am known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune or the Ninetail fox."**_

"NANI!!" Naruto yells, " That's impossible the Yondaime killed you."

"_**No mortal is able to kill me, so instead your precious yondaime decided to seal me inside of you." The fox said with amusement clear in its voice.**_ " So the villagers hate me because you are trapped in me." Naruto asks, which the fox gave a nod to," to think that I believed that they would let me become hokage and acknowledge me. I am most likely being taught wrong at the academy just so they can weaken me." Finished naruto in a tired tone shocking the fox," What are you surprised that they do this?" naruto asks the fox, to which it replied,_**" No that is not what surprised me. What surprised me is the fact that you are acting a lot smarter than you usually seem."**_ Naruto sighs before replying," That shouldn't be such a big surprise, I mean come on your in my head so you should know that I wear a mask of stupidity to protect myself." _**" Well since you aren't as dumb as I thought how about I help you gain strength to instead of become a kage you become the greatest ninja in the world, but there is something you must do for me first."**_ Naruto thought about it for a while then decided it was the best deal he could get in his life though he would add a few stipulation." Alright as long as it isn't freeing you or killing someone from konoha because even though the civilians are like this the ninja seem alright to me not to mention the Ichiraku family are like a family to me. _**Chuckling a bit at the child before it kyuubi said, "Do not worry. I already know it impossible for me to get out since the seal would kill me even if you tried to free me. No what I want you to do is go into my den find an item that will take you to another world and seal the items there into a scroll then bring them back to the village." **_Wide eyed all naruto could think about was, 'there are more worlds out there and I'm going to be one of the first humans to cross the to them from here' It wasn't long before naruto happily agreed. In response to that the kyuubi released a burst of chakra that sent naruto out of his mindscape back into the world of the waking.

----------------------**KONOHA HOSPITAL--------------------------------------------------------**

Opening his eyes naruto had to squint to protect his eyes from the brightness of the room. 'Lets see white ceiling, smells of disinfectants, and uncomfortable beds. Yep I'm in a hospital.' thought naruto. Looking around shown that no one was in the room with him making it easy for naruto to sneak out after getting dressed in the usual orange jumpsuit. Sneaking through the village till he reached the hole in the wall was easy since naruto knew of almost every secret path in the village to hide in.(either from mobs or after a great prank both are the main reasons.) Once out of the village naruto quickly runs to the cave that the fox told him was its den.(hard to miss with the giant opening.) After finding what appeared to be a kunai made of crystal the fox told him to focus some of its chakra into it. Shrugging and just doing what he was told naruto was surprised when a portal appears. After looking into it for awhile naruto walked through. Seeing everything in there naruto quickly makes the sealing scrolls(kyuubi showed him how from his mind) and began the task of sealing everything into them. Once finished, the fox told him to focus the energy into the kunai again. Once naruto is through and the portal is closed People break into the room. Looking around the room the ones to enter are shocked to find nothing. Turning to one of the others the one that was the leader started yelling, " Where is it! This is where the **Shichikou-hoju** was supposed to be here, or was that only a lie to try and gain power." One of the underlings quickly replied, " I don't know boss, but this is where it was supposed to be at." Feeling his anger reaching a critical point the boss yells, " Well spread out and find it. We shall not lose this fortune and we will not let anyone get that power that should be my…. I mean ours."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's the end of chapter one and this is my first real try at writing so please try not to be too harsh on it. And I will ask nicely for no flames against me so please leave comments and constructive criticism thanks ^_^.


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah getting to work on the next chapter. Though I figured I would leave a poll to decide if I should add another crossover to this or just keeping it a naruto erementar gerad xover( though I may use some techniques from others anyway ^_^)

Well here is the disclaimer: I do not own naruto or erementar gerad but I do own any oc that I create.

Now on to the story

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once out of the portal naruto sat down to see what all was in the scrolls. At least until…_**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Kyuubi yelled from within the seal.**_

"I was just checking the stuff out. I mean the things I got from the other world are to help with my training right?" said a confused naruto. Feeling as though the headache being caused by the human was getting much worse the kyuubi answered, _**"The things we got are not for training. They are things that are very important to me so I wanted them to be here, getting them for me was the price for you to be trained by me in techniques not seen in this world for thousands of years and weapons unlike anything ever seen in this universe as well." Figuring that the brat would need a friend (or something more in the future *hint*) the kyuubi decided to tell naruto, "Though there is one scroll that I will allow you to open." **_

Grinning widely naruto looked at all of the scrolls trying to find which would be allowed to open, " So which do I get to open kyuubi-sensei?" Naruto happily asks. To which the kyuubi focused a minute amount of its yokai energy to take control of Naruto's right arm to grab the scroll. At first angered by the fact kyuubi took control of his body (though it was only for a few seconds.) only to stop when he thought about what was in the scroll. After opening the scroll and releasing the seal naruto was annoyed to find instead of a cool weapon or something like that it was…" A CASKET" Naruto yelled," why did you give me this instead of super cool weapon."

"_**SHUT UP." Kyuubi bellowed, to which naruto stopped complaining and stayed scared still( naruto isn't as brave yet.) "If you would have let me explain before this we could of already finished with this part. Now I want you to place one of your hands on a jewel on top." **_After doing what he was told, naruto was surprised to see that yokai flow from his arm into the jewel and the top of the casket to pop open. Looking inside naruto found another surprise in the form of a girl. She had long blue hair and was wearing a black dress, though it looked a little too big for her. She even looked to be about the same age as himself.(kyuubi adjusted her age with the yokai and made it where she would age the same as naruto till she reached a certain age.) Though only two thoughts occurred to naruto the first being,' she is so pale almost like a doll, though it makes her look very pretty.' which was quickly followed by,' What would some stupid doll do to help me. Hmm maybe it is this thing with the jewel that is important.' Slowly naruto reached in to grab the thing with a jewel on it sitting on her chest (no perverts nothing bad is happening here. They are only children). After removing it Naruto swiftly looked for any sign of some super cool power for it to give him. After a while Naruto got annoyed and started complaining, "I don't feel any different than before. I bet this is just a stupid joke from the fox so ha-ha you've had your laugh now." When nothing changed after a few minutes, Naruto looked inside the case to see if he missed anything. Only to fall back in shock when what he thought was a doll opened her eyes and sat up. Though Naruto couldn't see it, he just knew the fox was laughing at him now. '_**Hell yeah brat.**_' Though as already stated, he doesn't know what the fox is thinking. After getting over his shock Naruto sees the girl walking away. As she was about to fall down, Naruto had caught her while asking, "Hey are you alright?"

"I'm not sure if I am supposed to hate you or not." The girl silently said. "Huh." being Naruto's brilliant reply(not really).

"You smell of human so I should hate you, but you also smell of fox which makes me confused if I should hate you or not." the girl replied though not really seeming to care either way.

"Well I hoped we could be friends since many seem only to want me to be a weapon for them." Naruto said sadly to himself, though this caught her attention. The reason this being is that she had never heard of humans doing the same thing to other humans as they did to Edel Raids. Since she felt this might be a human that understands her and what she and other Edel raids go through, she said in a very soft voice,

"I think I would like to be friends." Shocked as Naruto was to find someone that hasn't rejected he was almost overjoyed to here her say that. After a moment of thinking Naruto remembered that neither have introduced themselves yet.

"Alright then my name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto quickly said with a very fox like grin on his face.

"My name is Reverie Metherlence. Though I prefer to be called Ren." The now named Ren says in even tones.

"_**So I trust you've met Ren now right." The fox says with laughter still in its voice. "Now do you see the reason for opening that one if you haven't noticed yet it was so that you would have someone close to you since you that can actually be a friend."**_

Understanding filled Naruto at these words from the fox. Though the fox was at fault for messing up his life at least it is trying to help.

"_**Send my yokai into the marking on the wall at the mouth of the cave." Before Naruto can even question it Kyuubi answered, " This is so that no one disturbs your training for the next few years though you will be training together with Ren so that you at least have someone. Though I shall at least allow you to send a letter to the monkey leader."**_

Nodding his head in understanding Naruto quickly left the cave and placed a letter that he had written for the old man hoping he wouldn't be too worried about him. After leaving the letter on the Third Hokage's desk he swiftly returned to the cave where he would not be seen for a few years.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today has not been a good day for Hiruzen Sarutobi. Earlier when he went to check on Naruto at the hospital he wasn't too surprised to already find him gone knowing of the young blonde's hate of hospitals. After getting back to his office and looking through his crystal ball to find Naruto , he was quite surprised when it could not locate the blonde. Getting worried Sarutobi began almost ran out of his office to look for him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After looking all day the Third came back to his office to see if he missed anything only to find a letter. He Rapidly began reading what the letter had to say to see if it was Naruto.

_Dear Old Man,_

'Okay this is definitely a letter from Naruto.' Thought the Third as he read.

_I am leaving Konoha for till it is time to graduate because I know that the teachers most likely wouldn't teach me anything useful or if they did teach me it was the wrong way so that I would be and idiot and never make anything of myself in a ninja career. Anyway, I had recently figured out about the fox, though I am a little mad you didn't tell me, and I even met a friend named Reverie Metherlence though she prefers to be called Ren. Now that is out of the way I will tell you that when Ren and me come back we are going to be the best ninjas ever, so you better make sure we get to be on each others team alright. I am aiming to be the best ninja ever since we both know that the council wouldn't let me become Hokage so I'm sorry that I wont be able to take your hat._

_Soon to be the Greatest,_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

As Sarutobi was reading the letter he almost had a heart attack about hearing that Naruto knows of the Kyuubi. That's when he noticed an extra message on the bottom.

_P.S. I also had borrowed a scroll with a lot of wicked cool techniques like one called Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Why haven't you ever used that to do the paperwork instead from what I read of it the Jutsu would really help free up some of your time._

With a dumbstruck face The Third Hokage also with titles like 'The Professor' he did something he said he would do when he found the way to defeat paperwork. Pulled out a piece of paper with the words 'Bang Head Here' written on it. With that he began banging away not caring that the scroll was gone in his happiness at finally being told how Minato defeated the paperwork.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Yay second chapter is now finished. Now tell me what you think but please no flames cause I'm still new at writing fan fiction ok.

Anyway the choices for the poll are:

Bleach

Pokemon

Ranma ½

Gold Diggers(comic by fred perry for those that do not know)

Avatar

Or no extra crossover

Well it has been nice. See all of you at my next update.


	3. Chapter 3

Well the poll results so far are:

Bleach:0

Pokemon:0

Ranma ½:0

Gold Diggers:1

Avatar:1

no extra crossover:3

Seems like most prefer to keep the story like it is though the poll will close on this chapter so hurry and vote on the crossover you want.

Well here is the disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Erementar Gerad but I do own any OC that I create.

Now here is the story:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two years have already gone by for the training. With Naruto learning some of the Kyuubi's techniques.

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled out though he wasn't really as surprised as he seemed.

"_**Yes it is time for you and Ren to learn some things from traveling and from other teachers.**_"

"But I thought you would have much more to teach both of us." Naruto said for both Ren and himself. Though It didn't really seem to bother Ren too much, though she was much more expressive with emotions than she was two years ago. "Besides me and Ren would never be beaten when we react."

Thinking back to the time they all remember what caused Ren and Naruto to react in the first place.

------Flashback-------

It was the first week of training though Naruto was wanting to hurry up and see how much stronger he had became.

"What do mean I can't go find a fight to see my growth?" Naruto angrily yelled.

"_**FOOLISH KIT.**_**" **The Kyuubi yelled, "_**The reason you are not going anywhere is because if you get into a battle that you would not be able to handle you wouldn't have anyone to save your ass and we would both be dead. Though the most you can handle right now is most likely a few bandits or maybe a gennin."**_

"Well I believe that I can handle anything I go against fox and I'm gonna show you." with that said Naruto ran out of the cave Ignoring the fox telling him to go back inside. Sighing Ren just followed after him to make sure he doesn't kill himself, though he is annoying he is still a very close friend for her and she doesn't want to lose him. Not to mention she has been forming a small crush on him and has been thinking about reacting with him so that they could better fight together. 'I still do not understand it. How was he able to make me care for him as I do.' Ren thought to herself. Shaking her head out of those thoughts she quickly ran after him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had taken awhile but Naruto had finally found a bandit camp for him to fight against to show the fox his power. After sneaking around the camp for awhile he I shocked to find a number of naked women chained up in one of the tents, he doesn't know the reason for it but so he sits there and watches as one of the bandits goes to one of the chained up ladies.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was horrible. Seeing that man pull of his own clothes and raping her. After Naruto knew that he was hurting her, he swiftly pulled out one of his kunai and threw as hard as he could thankfully hitting the guy in the back of the neck killing instantly. Though this signaled the other bandits to his presence and he had to jump out of hiding to dodge an arrow that was shot at him.

After seeing what they were up against the bandits gained even more courage to see that it was just a little kid. "Well look what we have here. A little brat and he even killed one of our best men. I say we have a little payback on this kid then sell him as a slave." One of the bandits said to his comrades.

"No lets just kill the little shit and be done with as revenge for Hizoku." another said.

"Alright that sounds like a good way of dealing with this little brat."

All the bandits prepared pulling out their weapons though Naruto was only thinking one thing. 'I am way over my head in this aren't I.'

"_**Yes this is why I told you that you should have waited but did you listen to me nope. Though since I do not want to die I shall let you use some of my Yokai to deal with these rats."**_

The Bandits began backing off for a second when they saw the change in the kid but it did not last long before they all charged with their weapons.

Naruto was hard pressed to dodge all them even with the Kyuubi's help. Though after awhile even that seemed to fade. After he started getting more and more scratches and gouges Naruto can only think one thing 'kuso I'm going to die and I never experience my dream.'

When all of the sudden all the bandits surrounding were torn apart by what seemed to be blades of wind. Looking around He sees that Ren was the one that saved him.

As he was about to go over Ren gets knocked into his direction by what he believed to be The Leader of the bandits.

"So these are the things that killed most of my underlings too bad I guess if they got killed by little kids they deserved death. I believe I know just what to do with the both of you. The boy will die and the girl." The boss looked over her," She will be my personal slave at least till I get bored of her and sell her." The leader watched as both the brats got into a fighting stance and couldn't help but comment, " Ha you actually believe that you can beat me. Well unlike the other grunts I am the great missing ninja Oyadama Sanzoku."

After a few minutes of trying to defeat the missing-nin, Naruto was almost ready to give up. Which quickly changes to surprise when Ren grabs both of his hands. "Ren what…What are you doing?" Naruto asks confusedly until he hears to what appears to be a song in his mind. He felt he knew the words.

After it appeared Both of the Children were surrounded by a bright green light which momentarily blinded the bandit/Missing-ninja. After the light disappeared his right arm is covered by a large blade(I didn't know what the name of the type was). "What is this?" Naruto asked himself as though the answer would just come to him.

Seeing the appearance of the weapon Oyadama says to the brat , "Fancy blade though it doesn't matter if you can't use it." With that He ran towards Naruto to finish the fight.

Seeing the missing ninja coming Naruto almost froze up until he hears Ren's voice 'Strike now. Not really thinking about it he did as he was told. But what surprised both him and the Bandit was when the bandit blocked it launched a blade of wind tearing through both his weapon and himself as he died.

For a few minutes Naruto just sat there unable to believe that he survived let won against the stronger opponent. As the shock wore off he finally notices the blade disappearing and turning back into Ren, who promptly fell asleep.

Since the bandits were gone Naruto began searching through the things they kept in the camp, after freeing the women and other prisoners. Finding some Jutsu scrolls and some ryou.

After Ren woke up both headed back to the cave where Kyuubi had one of the toughest jobs known to mortals giving the 'Talk' to both Naruto(because of what he saw) and Ren(since it was easier to just hurry up and get it out of the way). Neither of the kids were able to look at each other for quite a while without blushing from what they learned from the talk.

----------Flashback Kai-----------

"_**True that worked only because you were able to surprise you enemy. If he had not made such a stupid mistake you would have died. So as he said you need to know how to use a sword and someone to teach both Ren and you Fuuton jutsu, which I do not know since most of my jutsu revolve around the other elements with barely any wind techniques.**_"

After hearing that Naruto couldn't find anything to dispute that logic. " So what do you think we should Ren-chan?"

It had taken awhile for Ren to get used to Naruto calling her that, from after they had received the talk. Though it did cause her crush to grow a little bit now that she knew it was reasonable for those types of feelings to occur.

"I believe that I have to agree with Kyuubi on this issue Naruto-kun." Ren said softly with a slight blush on her face.

"Alright since you say so Ren-chan." Naruto said with a smile on his face. "So where are we supposed to go to get the training we need?"

"_**The most likely choice would be Water Country, since they have had a huge amount of talented Blade users there. It would also be wise to get a regular sword for both Ren and yourself so that you do not come to Rely on her power cause that would only cause you to become weaker.**_"

"Alright then," Naruto began, " We have to find both someone to forge a sword for us and someone to teach us how to use the swords."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's the end of this chapter

I felt the need to add to more polls on to this story the first is on my profile but just that no one has to go there I will go ahead and post it here.

Poll 1: Who should be Ren and Naruto's Jounin Sensei and other teammate?

1Anko and Isaribi

2 Kakashi and Sasuke

3 Yamato and Sai

4 Raiga and Ranmaru

5 Zabuza and Haku

6 combination of those above

Poll 2: Should the Kyuubi Be male or female(will not have Pairing unless enough ask for it)

Well that's it Please give reviews and see all of you next time.


End file.
